metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
CIA Chief
The Director of Central Intelligence (referred to colloquially as the CIA Director or DCI) was a member of the American Philosophers and orchestrated the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, with the aim of killing The Boss and gaining control of the entire Philosopher's Legacy. Biography Sometime before the Virtuous Mission, the DCI had begun to fear The Boss's charisma, so he decided with the CIA to have her eliminated. He then gave the greenlight to the Virtuous Mission, while instructing The Boss to fake defection to Volgin and retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy. Secretly, however, he contacted Colonel Volgin and persuaded him to, as soon as he escaped with the Shagohod and met up with The Boss, fire one of the Davy Crocketts at Sokolov's Research Facility, framing The Boss in the process. The ensuing events then gave him the perfect excuse to have The Boss eliminated. He then planned with Lyndon B. Johnson and Nikita Krushchev for Operation Snake Eater, all while making it seem as if it was out of necessity to clear their names and retrieve the legacy, also threatening Naked Snake and Major Zero that if they fail, they will be sent to the firing squad and end the FOX unit. After the success of Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake was awarded the title of "Big Boss" by President Johnson. He later attempted to shake Naked Snake's hand but departs without doing so (as Snake felt disturbed about the truth behind Operation Snake Eater). After the initial shock of Snake refusing to shake his hand, he then discussed with someone with the possibility of using a unit like FOX in the Army to handle sneaking missions for them. He later receives a call from ADAM (Ocelot) about Granin's Metal Gear blueprints as well as the outcome of the mission. The DCI also ordered FOX to "steal" the ICBMG from a convoy and pretend to defect to the Soviet Union and giving the ICBMG to the Red Army so he can prolong the Cold War (and thus keep his and the CIA's power and influence).Gene, after Big Boss was captured and tortured by Cunningham, explains this to Big Boss. The DCI was also the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene mentioned to Big Boss during the San Hieronymo Takeover. When he believed the ICBMG was coming towards America, he (along with two bodyguards) went into an underground silo where he meets Ocelot. After revealing that he has "documents" on The Philosophers in the event of a nuclear aftermath, Ocelot (under the orders from "the man with the same codename as Null") killed the two bodyguards and the DCI after the events on San Hieronmyo, although he made sure that he killed him in a manner that made it seem as though he committed suicide, allegedly because he felt responsible for the missile being launched.Ocelot: Yes, the DCI's death should pass as suicide. They'll claim he did it because he felt responsible for the theft of Metal Gear. We can look forward for a major shakeup on the seventh floor of Langley shortly. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) Behind the Scenes *The DCI is modeled after the real-life Cold War era director John McCone, but isn't directly named. Notes and References Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters